Call Of All
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: With Richtofen now in control of the zombies, Samantha Maxis decides to take revenge. By going to each world, she pulls a hero from 4 worlds to aid her in her revenge. This is a fanfic created for zombie slayers and crossovers. The pairings and heroes have been decided. Welcome, to Call Of All. The first of its kind. No missions, just straight up killing zombies. Rated M


**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to all of you out there to a new fanfic made by me. I must admit one thing before I started this one. I had to get some help with friends here in S.A. (That's South Africa for those who are tuning in for the first time or for those who are dumb. Not saying all of you but some who are not Geography inclined).**

 **The way this will play out will be a battle between zombies. Oh but I'm forgetting the most important thing. This is a multi corssover like my others being Naruto The King Of Chaos and Naruto's Flames along with Naruto's Dishonor and Son Of Darkness, etc.**

 **Now the 4 heroes from COD Zombies were Richtofen, Takeo, Nikolai and my favourite, Tank Dempsey. They will be replaced by my version of 4 heroes. The first will be Naruto from Naruto, the next Momoyo from Majikoi Oh! The next is Ichigo from Bleach. And finally, Leone from Akame Ga Kill! I know I said that it would be a character from Fairy Tail, until I realised I don't know what to do with that. So Leone will be the new character.**

 **These four heroes will have to work together to bring back the Demonic Anouncer back into power of her zombie forces. Our Demonic Anouncer that was dethroned was Samantha Maxis. Yes this is taking place in the Black Ops II story line but there will be reference to the ones in the past being WaW, and Black Ops III and then DLC 4 being Origins from Black Ops II. The map I'm taking from WaW is Der Riese.**

 **So kick those feet up and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

Samantha Maxis. Or better known as Samantha Emilia Abigail Maxis. The very little girl who watched her father get killed before her. The very little girl who had everything stripped from her. And this very same little girl was the reason why so many of Group 935's members layed on the floor as many of the zombies ate them. But just when she thought her father's last wish was fullfilled, Richtofen, the very man who started this, came and took her place in the M.P.D pyramid. With the three heroes being Takeo, Nikolai and Dempsey lying dead before her while Richtofen cackled as he entered the M.P.D. Samantha was left with no choice.

With her being in that thing for quite some time she learnt of a few abilities herself. Reaching into the Agartha, she went back in time to where she had taken her place in the M.P.D. but she decided to bring in some help along the way. Deciding to pull a rabbit out the hat, she went to many worlds. 4 to be exact and bring with her, a powerful fighter to aid her in her vengeful path from each world. And hopefully, stop the nightmare that is approaching fast. The True Apocalypse.

 **Naruto.**

Laying on his back while his one arm was missing. Kaguya had finally been defeated while the Bijuu were set free on the world. But Kurama chose to stay inside his container. The great beast had to admit that he liked Naruto and that he would do everything to keep him safe now that he had gained back the other half of his power.

"Guess this is it." wheezed Naruto as blood seeped out of him.

Oh that's right. He is slowly dying thanks to his traitor of a friend killing him at the last second. Sasuke said to him as he lay there dying, was that he didn't deserve anything and that everything belonged to him. Kurama realised that he may have made a mistake and was now dying with him. But as they chose to accept their fate, a bright white orb floated before them. Sasuke was so intrigued by this and watched on.

 **"Do you wish for a new life?"** echoed a voice from the orb.

"I do." wheezed Naruto again slowly bringing his good arm up.

 **"Then come with me."** said the voice.

"No he won't. Take me. I'm more better than he could ever be." said Sasuke only to be blinded to the point where he was literally blind. His eyes would never be fixed now.

 **"You have not been chosen. You lack the desired courage."** said the voice as Naruto vanished with the orb. Kurama in tow.

 **Majikoi-oh!**

Momoyo had been having a really bad day lately. She had finally realised she loved Yamato and now that things were going well for the two of them, she could finally get back to her fighting. But she wanted a real challenge. Walking along the roads, she sighed for the thousandth time that day. Sure she had Yamato, but everytime she tried to get him to spar with her, she'd be turned down due to Yamato stating that she'd crush him in one simple move.

Stopping and looking out to the wide open abyss of water. She looked at the way everything had gone. Yes she was now in love with Yamato, but she just wanted a fight. A fight that could test her own in a real battle.

Her musings were cut short when a bright flash of light blinded her and she soon found herself staring at an orb of light.

 **"Do you wish for a true challenge?"** came a voice from the orb.

"I do." replied Momoyo.

 **"Then come with me."** said the orb and soon Momoyo vanished in a burst of light. Never to be found again.

 **Bleach!**

Ichigo had been having a really crappy day. He had been dealing with a lot on his plate. For one, his Shinigami powers were slowly giving out and now he had Hollows coming out of the wood work. Just how bad can you get?

But at that moment when he was week, the entire world stopped and he soon found an orb of light right before him.

 **"You sought to change everything. And now the world you have will be over run by Hollows. Do you wish for a new change? But the change will be of you not in it."** said the orb.

Thinking of his options and what the voice in the orb said, he weighed his options. The world he swore he'd look after would be saved but he'd no longer exist in it. It was better than having the souls of a thousand people constantly on your shoulders, haunting your every move. Looking back to the orb, he nodded his head.

"I accept." said Ichigo.

 **"Excellent. Now come with me."** said the voice and Ichigo vanished from sight while the Hollows were all purged and everyone who came in contact with Ichigo had their minds erased of memories of him.

 **Akame Ga Kill.**

Leone. The very woman who fought alongside Takumi in the final war. She watched him die, she even chose to avenge his life. She fullfilled this goal through killing the Prime Minister. But she had everything taken from her. Her Teigu, her healing factor, everything, gone. And now she was slowly dying.

Slamming herself into an alleyway as she slowly died, time stopped as a bright light invaded her senses. She soon found an orb of light right infront of her. Everything around her suspended in time as the orb moved closer to her.

 **"You fullfilled everything you ever did. You brought about a new era. And now everything you have is gone. If I returned your Teigu and your vitality will you come with me? Will you fight for me?"** asked the voice.

"I do." replied Leone the fire still burning in her soul. She clearly thristed for more. That unsated desire to fight.

 **"Then come. And you will be able to fight once again."** stated the voice as they vanished.

 **Dark abyss.**

Everything had finally come together. The 4 people who were to help her stop this nightmare and restore her back to her throne as commander of the zombies. She had taken 4 individuals from their worlds and made them fight for her. But she was not one without knowing how to throw in a very nice challenge.

Her 4 fighters came into view via flashes of white similar to those teleporter flashes from the Der Riese facility.

"What the...? Where are we?" asked Naruto looking around.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Momoyo looking to Naruto.

"Naruto. The greatest hero to ever exist." replied Naruto puffing his chest out.

"Never heard of you short shit." replied Momoyo.

"You take that back bitch." snapped Naruto ready to attack, but was stopped by the orb which changed into a little girl with a teddy bear in her hands.

 **"Knock it off. I have brought you all here to fight for me."** said the girl.

"And who are you?" asked Ichigo.

 **"My name is Samantha Maxis. I was the Demonic Announcer for the 4 heroes, but one of them betrayed the rest and sought to take my place. Sadly he won. I went back in time and now I seek to rewrite history. But I can't do it alone. I need help."** said Samantha.

"Why should we help you?" spat Leone only to feel something wrap around her throat, similar to what the others had around their necks.

They were black collar type chokers. They glowed with a nasty aura and it seemed they were like a type of controller. But they soon faded to the skin.

 **"Sorry about that. But those will ensure I have a nice link to all of you. You will be able to hear what I say. Oh, and one more thing."** said Samantha.

At that moment, every single one of them felt a pulling sensation. It felt extremely painful and they even felt like their very souls were being yanked out their body. By the time it was done, they all felt extremely week. Like they had never felt so drained in their lives.

 **"For you all, seeing that you each held a powerful ability, you will gain these through Power Ups. For example."** said Samantha as an ammo box appeared next to her.

 **"This is a Max Ammo Power Up. It will restock all your weapons with ammunition to it's maximum capacity. Now, for your powers..."**

"What have you done with Kurama?" snarled Naruto pulling out a kunai.

 **"Oh don't use those on me I'm immortal. As for you and Ichigo, you are still in contact with your respective abilities. Ichigo you still can contact Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo and for you Naruto, you can still contact Kurama."** replied Samantha.

"Okay, so what about our powers?" asked Leone.

 **"They will be used as a Power Up. They will be unique Power Ups that only you can use. So for instance, if Naruto sees a Power Up like this."** said Samantha, as a green Power Up showed up infront of her in the shape of a fox with two tails.

 **"You will be able to use your Two Tailed state. Each one of those forms you can do has been used as a Power Up. But only unique ones can be used by the one who previously owned it. Ready? Go."** said Samantha as they soon found themselves in a facility of some sorts. Finding an M1911 in their hands they scanned around the room.

Momoyo seemed extremely adept considering she used to be in the military.

"What the hell is this place?" asked Ichigo.

 **"Where it all started. The Der Riese facility. Now we begin."** said Samantha as the sounds of zombies groaning echoed through the area.

That was when they each saw a point score sheet in their fields of vision. Naruto spotted his ammo in his vision, there was a number 8 and a 32. Aiming the pistol at one of the zombies tearing down the barrier he fired and saw two things happen. One was that he gained 10 points more but the 8 went down to a 7.

"What the hell?" said Naruto looking at the gun.

Ichigo had a fair understanding of weapons since he was from the modern era. So he was helping Leone learn the gun as well. Momoyo walked up to Naruto as told him the basics of the gun.

By the end of it, Naruto knew how to fire a weapon and even how to reload it. Everything was just so simple. Seeing a few come into the clearing Naruto fired at one and killed it while he walked away with 100 points. But the zombie dropped a Power Up. And it was a unique one as well. Funny enough, his unique Power Up. It showed a fox with three tails.

Walking over to it, he grabbed it when he could've ran right into it. He soon enough felt power grow through his body as he felt his power grow more and more in the fox's power.

 **Kyuubi Mode.**

Echoed Samantha's voice through their heads as Naruto transformed into his 3 tailed state. All of them watched as a see hrough red cloak of chakra envelope Naruto as he dropped down onto his hands and knees. Resembling that of a fox. Momoyo and everyone else looked on in absolute shock. Spotting a few zombies coming after them, Naruto tore through them like they were nothing. His power and speed was unmatched.

In Naruto's field of vision, he noticed there was an icon of the Power Up he had picked up. Seeing it slowly flash, he felt his power leaving him. He began to feel exhausted for using Kyuubi mode like this. It was like someone hit the switch called Overload on Kyuubi mode and opened all the flood gates to where he was like this. Seeing the icon flash quicker, and then fade out, Naruto returned back to normal with his pistol still in his hands.

Getting back with everyone else, he saw he had managed to rack up 1000 points. Making his way over to a door he saw it costed 750 points. Deciding to open it up, he watched his points drop to 250 and the door opening. Everyone soon realised what they needed to do and managed to do what needed to be done.

Soon after wave 4, they had accumulated the nice sum of points, Ichigo took the last zombie and watched as the wave number gained a slash through it. Thinking they could catch their breath, they decided to open a few doors. But as they opened the next door, a very uneasy mist rolled in with an electric guitar echoing over head. Looking around as a strange electrical noise was heard, they soon heard a nasty voice as a flaming dog sprinted to them.

 **Fetch me their souls.**

Echoed a demonic voice over head as the Hell Hound charged with everything it had. Seeing this, Naruto instinctly, fired his wepona, which happened to be a Tompson. The dog exploaded as a slight gasping noise was heard when the dog died.

But it didn't stop there, multiple Hell Hounds spawned into the room as they sniffed and stalked the area before charging at them.

Finally getting the last Hell Hound killed an ammo box Power Up was seen and Leone went to pick it up.

 **Max Ammo.**

Boomed Samanthat's voice over in their heads. Getting bunkered in and setting up links between the Main Frame and the three teleporters, they went for the Mystery Box. Momoyo hit it first, then Ichigo, followed by Leone then Naruto.

Naruto had gained an LMG, Momoyo an Assault rifle, Ichigo a rocket launcher and Leone the Wunderwaffe DG-2. Seeing the zombies charge at them, Leone fired her weapon. They watched in amazement as serveral zombies were electricuted at once. This weapon was very effective. Every single one of them gave it everything they had. Bullets and projectiles were sent flying as they pushed back the approaching horde. But as they made it to wave 32, things were looking down. Ichigo was the last to gain his power up being his Bankai mode, with Leone being before him and then Momoyo before her. Naruto hadn't picked up his Power Up for a while now, and even now their ammo was running dry.

"This isn't looking good. Samantha!" shouted Ichigo as Naruto threaded his last belt of ammo into his LMG. "We need ammo!".

"I don't think she can hear you." snapped Leone as she reloaded her WunderWaffe with her last fuse globes.

Stepping into the teleporter while Leone fired 2 final shots into the horde. Seeing a Power Up just at the very back of the horde. They paled at what they saw. It was a Max Ammo. For a little girl, she sure knew how to play with her food. Then Naruto gained an idea. Hitting the butotn for a teleport, he watched as his points went down but the lightning shot down from the M.T.D.

But seeing that Leone held the WunderWaffe, she accidently fired the last shot she had, and they found themselves back in the black abyss where they first met Samantha. She held a face of such surprise, as she looked at them all.

 **"I'm surprised you managed to beat Der Riese. That map proved to be extremely hard. Even for the previous people."** said Samantha.

"Those things we saw. The unique Power Ups. Will there be more like that?" asked Ichigo.

 **"There will be more like that. For instance. You'll gain more feats of power with Power Ups. Now, you have a choice. Carry on with this? Or I can send you back. Your choice."** said Samantha stepping back to allow the new Fav Four to talk amongst themselves.

They conversed and talked about what they should do. But one thing was clear to them, they couldn't go back to their old lives. Naruto's world was now nothing but ash most likely, Ichigo's world and Leone's had peace once more. And Momoyo was really into serious fights. She liked these type of things. She h felt the rush like this. She wanted more. And quite frankly, the others wanted it as well.

Turning back to Samantha, they smiled a determined smile to her.

"We want to carry on." they said together.

 **"Excellent. Let the games begin."** said Samantha as she left them to prepare the next map, while giving them time to get some rest.

 **And scene.**

 **So how was that? Did youy guys enjoy the first ever chapter of Call Of All?**

 **I feel that I am the first person to ever do a COD Zombies fanfic. If I am, then I feel like I have badass points. I will be the first to make and finish a COD Zombies crossover fanfic.**

 **As well, the pairing will be this.**

 **Naruto x Momoyo.**

 **Ichigo x Leone.**

 **Sorry for those of you who want Naruto to get with both Leone and Momoyo. But I think I made the right choice here on having Naruto and Momoyo as the pairing while Ichigo and Leone as the other.**

 **And yes, this fanfic will have the maps from BO3 being that of Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi and Revelations. Don't bother asking if I've played as the answer is yes I have but offline gameplay.**

 **Sorry guys, my internet is really crap so Gameplay online is a no no.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Chapter 2.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
